The Final Challenge
by Animal301
Summary: Jaden's final challenge at duel academy
1. A new students 1st duel

The Final Challenge

Chapter 1 – A new students 1st duel

Jaden Yuki was walking along the beach when the all too familiar figure of Chazz Princeton stepped in front of him. "Where you going, slacker."

"What's it to you"

"No reason"

"Wow, that's a first"

"Oh, very funny"

"Oh, be quiet Chazz" said another very familiar voice which both Jaden and Chazz recognised belonged to Alexis Rhodes.

"Hey Lex"

"Hey Jay"

"Hey what about me"

"Hey Chazz" they said in union sarcastically.

"So Lex what you got planned for the holidays"

"HELLO I am I invisible or something!" shouted Chazz rather loudly.

"Did you hear something Lex?" asked Jaden.

"No, it was probably the wind" answered Alexis Rhodes who couldn't stop herself from smirking. That was when Chazz blew his top.

"That's it Yuki prepare to get beat by 'The Chazz'" said the very annoyed, annoying and cocky Chazz Princeton as he activated his duel disk.

"You sure Chazz?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah I'm sure" replied Chazz.

"Let me deal with him while you two get the prep rally" said the most unfamiliar voice Yuki, Rhodes and Chazz had heard all day. The owner of the voice was stood on top of a sand dune, with his duel disk activated and five cards in his hand. "Ready to get demonized Princeton?"

"I don't know who you are or where you came from but pre pared to get Chazzed!" replied Chazz

"Well then let us begin" said the young boy. "And by the way the name's Josh"

"I don't really care but because I'm gonna beat you anyway" replied Chazz.

"Fair enough. I'll go first" said Josh as he drew a card "My move. I summon demon bird in attack mode." (The majority of cards that Josh plays are made up).

Demon Bird: ATK 1000 DEF 1000 Effect: If your opponent has no monsters on the field you can destroy 1 card in 1 of your opponents spell or trap card zones.

"How pathetic" commented Chazz

"I play 2 cards face down and end my turn" Continued Josh.

"Finally my move" murmured Chazz as he drew a card from his deck "I summon X-head cannon in attack mode."

X-head cannon: ATK 1600 DEF 1500

"Now I attack your pathetic demon bird."

"Not so fast I play my trap, Demon defender orb."

Demon defender orb: Continuous. Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack on a demon monster on your side of the field. Negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.

"Followed by my other trap, Demon destruction power."

Demon destruction power: Continuous. When a monster on your opponents is destroyed by one of your trap cards select one demon monster on your side of the field that monster gains the attack or defence of the destroyed monster.

"No, my monster"

"Your monster being destroyed is the least of your problems because I'm giving my demon bird a 1600 point boost."

"Ha your monster is still pathetic."

"You sure because my moves the last."

"Yeah right. I'll end my turn."

"Good. My move." Said Josh as he drew what would be the last card of the duel. "I play the spell Demon double!"

Demon double: select 1 demon monster on the field and then remove from play a demon monster with the same name from your deck and double the attack of the selected monsters attack until the end of the turn that this card was activated.

"So now my demon birds attack points are no longer 2600 they are now 5200. This is the end Chazz. Demon bird attack with 'demon tornado'."

Chazz's life points go from 4000 to 0000

"No way! You cheated."

" No you came prepared to face Jaden Yuki not me or anyone else so it is your own fault for coming unprepared." And with that Josh turned around and started running towards the academy so he would not be late for the prep rally. Eventually Chazz got up and sprinted to make sure he wasn't late.

_This was my first post._

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Until next time._

_Josh_


	2. The new student and a new professor

The Final Challenge

Chapter 2 – The new student and a new professor

"Where have you two been the pep rally is just about to start" said a worried Syrus Truesdale.

"Sorry Sy, Chazz tried to duel me and then some kid duelled him instead while we came here" replied Jaden.

"Did you know the kid?"

"Nope"

"We just came straight here after he told us to" said Alexis

"Wow the sarge did as he was told" said the large RA yellow student next to Syrus

"Hi Hassleberry" said Jaden "and I would of duelled Chazz but Alexis dragged me away before I could even try to activate my duel disk.

"Attention now students" said Chancellor Sheppard, who is basically the head master/principal of Duel Academy, rather loudly. The door to the hall opens and a rough looking Chazz walks through and sits down in his seat.

"Where have you been" whispers the second year female Slifer next to him "your late."

"It's none of your business" replied a furious Chazz.

"Don't bother, Blair, he's in a bad mood because he probably lost his duel just now to someone he doesn't even know" whispered Alexis

"OK I don't even won't to know what really happened but I do have to go because it's my time to shine" said Blair as she got up from her seat and headed to the front.

"And now to recite the duel academy pledge our second year representative Blair Flannigan" shouted the small, chubby, French man who was one of the vice chancellors

"Wonder who she's in to this year" said the silver haired boy sat behind Chazz

"Aster when did you get here?" asked Syrus

"When... I've been here the whole time!" Replied, professional duelist, Aster Phoenix

"Now then, just like last year we had some students from our branches in the North, South, East and West we have only one new student joining us this year but he has been to all of our branches and beaten their champions so please give a warm welcome to Joshua Demon."

"Wait a minute that's the kid that beat me on his second go" exclaimed an upset Chazz as Josh walked up to the front of the stage.

"Hello there" said Josh to the rest of Duel Academy.

"And we also have a new professor joining us this year plus he isn't as strict as professor Viper last year and he also has been visiting our branches all over the world so please let me introduce you to professor Derek Rainbow."

"Hello and thank you for that warm welcome. I'm not going to give you one of those really long hello speeches so all I'm here for is to assist you in your learning and hopefully make you into a fine duelist like Josh here. For I have been teaching him longer than most of you have been here. Now I'll let you all see how you could end out if you paid attention in class because from what I here is that no one pays attention in class anymore and if my sources are correct your top student spends more time sleeping and dueling than studying so I'm going to arrange a match for one hour and it's going to be between Josh Demon and Duel Academies Champion Jaden Yuki so get your decks prepared and be at duel arena in 1 hour starting when you leave this room. Thank you."


	3. The Duel

The Final Challenge

Chapter 3 – The Duel

"It is now time for Joshua Demon and Jaden Yuki to have the year starting duel!" said Derek Rainbow, the new professor, loudly.

"Hope you're ready to fail this year Jaden" said Josh competitively.

"You talk a lot for some who's about to lose" replied Jaden Yuki.

"You may be this school's champ but I'm the champion of North academy, East academy, South academy and West academy" exclaimed Josh.

"Just shut up and get your game on" said Jaden as he activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel" replied Josh as he activated his own duel disk.

"I'll go first" said Jaden as he drew a card from his deck "and I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode" (link for more info about Elemental Hero Sparkman) "and I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"My move" said Josh drawing a card from his deck "and I'll summon Supreme Demon Dragon in attack mode." (All Demon cards used are made up unless said otherwise)

Supreme Demon Dragon: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400 Level: 4

"Now my dragon attack his Sparkman" S.D.D attacks and destroys Elemental Hero Sparkman plus 300 points of damage to Jaden.

Jaden's life points: 4000 – 300 = 3700

Josh's life points: 4000 still

"I activate the hero signal trap card" said Jaden (more info about Hero Signal) "And it activates when one of my monsters is destroyed and it lets me special summon 1 Elemental hero from my hand or deck. So I'm choosing Elemental Clayman in defence mode (link for more info about Elemental Hero Clayman).

"And I'll end my turn with three cards face down" said Josh.

"My move" said Jaden drawing a card from his deck "and I'll play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive which lets me take one warrior type monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand and I'm choosing Elemental Hero Sparkman. Next I'm playing the spell card polymerization which lets me fuse to of my monsters like my Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (Elemental Hero Thunder Giant) Now I'll activate his special ability by discarding one card in my hand I can destroy one monster on your side of the field that's original attack points are lower than Thunder Giant's and I'm choosing your Dragon."

"Sorry but that is not going to happen for I activate the trap card Divine wrath (this is a real card not made up (.com/wiki/Divine_Wrath)) this card allows me to negate the effect of one monsters effect and destroy that monster plus it only costs me one card from my hand" interrupted Josh.

"Oh, well I'll end my turn with one card face down" said Jaden furiously.

"My move" said Josh as he drew a card from his deck "and I'll now play the spell card Demon fusion which allows me to fuse two monsters with "Demon" in their name from my hand or on my side of the field and I'm choosing to fuse the Demon trooper and Armoured Demon plus I'll throw in my demon horse to create the one the only Demon knight."

Demon knight: ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 Effect: Demon trooper + Armoured demon + demon horse

When this monster is summoned successfully special summon 1 dragon type monster with "demon" in its name from your hand or deck in attack position

"Now Demon knight's ability activates meaning I can now special summon 1 Dragon type demon monster from my hand or deck so I'm going to summon another Supreme Demon Dragon now I'll attack you directly with my first dragon."

"Not so fast for I activate the trap know as negate attack which negates your attack and ends the battle." (Negate attack)

"Well looks like someone forgot to do their homework now didn't they, Jaden, because the effect of my Demon Trap Trasher who's in my hand allows me to negate the effect of one trap card just by discarding him. So now where were we, oh, yes I remember my first supreme demon dragon was about to deal 1900 points of direct damage to your life points so go 'supreme demon fire blast'.

Jaden's life points: 3700 – 1900 = 1800

Josh's life points: 4000 still

"Well it was a pleasure duelling you Jaden but I Knew from the very start that you were no match for me so I think it's time to end this. Now my second Supreme Demon Dragon attacks you with 'Supreme demon fire blast'.

Jaden's life points: 1800 – 1900 = 0000

Josh's life points: 4000 still

"And here's your winner Joshua Demon" announced Professor Rainbow

"Don't feel too bad Jaden" said Doctor Crowler as Jaden walked by to go to his friends "he is the champion of all Duel academies braches.

_Sorry it's a bit late but better late than never_

_Please review_

_Thanks_

_Josh_


	4. The Aftermath

The Final Challenge

Chapter 4 – The Aftermath

About an hour after the duel Jaden Yuki had completely forgot that he lost for he was literally throwing his food down his throat without chewing. "Man, this food tastes great" he said just before he ate his last mouthful of rice.

"How can you taste something when you don't chew?" asked his mate Syrus

After the duel they had all learnt that Josh would be placed in the Obelisk Blue Dorm for his time at duel academy which would turn out to be longer than anyone would of expected.

Later that night Jaden decided to go get some fresh air and to try and figure out how he lost so easily to the new kid. But as he looked towards the lighthouse he saw 3 figures standing there when normally there were 2. So Jaden being Jaden went to investigate. As he got closer he realized that next to Zane Truesdale, the former school champion who should be anywhere but duel academy, and Alexis Rhodes, who has had a crush on Jaden since he began his entrance exam against Doctor Crowler who he beat very easily, which also might explain why he is Slifer red the lowest dorm in the academy for those who do not know the reason why Jaden is in Slifer red, was the one who had defeated him in front of the whole school earlier, Joshua Demon.

"Is there room for one more?" asked Jaden as he approached the group.

"Oh, hey Jay" said Alexis "and if you mean with us yes but if you mean the conversation we were just having then no."

"Why not?" replied Jaden.

"Because we just ended it before you got here, that's why you can't join our conversation" answered Zane.

"I've got an idea, why don't we have a tag match tomorrow after class?" said Josh.

"Sure why not?" replied Jaden

"As long as I'm on Jaden's team" said Alexis

"I'll pass but thanks for the offer" added Zane

"Why not, Zane?" asked Jaden and Alexis at the same time

"Because I've already made plans for tomorrow." Answered Zane

"Fair enough." Said Josh.

"So who will you team up with then Josh?" asked Jaden

"Actually I've got a better idea why don't we have our duel as the last duel before the Christmas break. I'll then be able to hold a big tournament to decide who my partner will be. I'll start off with four groups Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, Obelisk blue Boys and Obelisk Blue Girls. I'll then take the top three from each group and mix them all up so I'll have 6 different matches: Slifer VS Ra, Obelisk boy VS Obelisk Girl, red VS blue boy, yellow VS blue girl, red VS blue girl, yellow VS blue boy. Followed by 3 matches where the winner from one duel faces another winner and to finish it up with a three way final to decide who will be my partner." Explained Josh.

"Man, that sounds like a lot of hard work to set it all up by yourself" said Jaden.

"Not once I get Doctor Crowler to help" said Josh "it's getting late plus I've agreed to drop Alexis off outside the girls Dorm. So see ya around come on Lex don't want Miss Fontaine worrying about you do we now."

"Well I better be getting back also otherwise Syrus is going to worry about me. Said Jaden as he walked back to his dorm just after Alexis and Josh had left leaving Zane to stare out over the ocean by himself.

_Sorry it's a bit short but I should be able to make up for the shortness in later chapters_

_Please keep reviewing_

_Josh_


End file.
